1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for determining a motion vector in a video including a plurality of frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video that is a dynamic image generally includes a plurality of frames that are static images, and based on relationships between the plurality of frames, an efficient compression process may be performed. A motion vector related to a motion of an object included in each frame may be estimated based on relationships between frames different from each other, and a video may be compressed using such a motion vector.
In the related art, a method of rapidly estimating a motion vector in a high-resolution video by down-sampling the video in order to estimate the motion vector and then performing motion estimation has been used. That is, according to the related art, by using hierarchal motion estimation technology, after a current frame and another frame different from the current frame are down-sampled, a motion vector is found in a down-sampled video, and then, the motion vector is scaled up by taking into account a reduced ratio, thereby estimating a motion vector regarding a block of the current frame.
However, when the motion vector in such a down-sampled frame is scaled up, accuracy of the motion vector decreases, and particularly, when such a hierarchal motion vector estimation method of the related art is used in a video having a lot of high-frequency components, an inaccurate result of estimating a motion vector is obtained.